A Nice Alternative
by rhiwe
Summary: Sam and Patrick...obviously A/U, Sam is getting over Jason and Patrick is the guy that wants to help her, after she loses a bet to him...read to find out more. And please review!
1. Chapter 1

_I like the idea of Sam and Patrick having no-strings attached relationship. I was just imagining the possibilities. I have no idea how this story will end. It's obviously a little A/U, but I want Sam and Jason to have been together and broken up, haven't decided why yet. And Robin and Patrick had a flirtation but never a relationship or anything. Oh and forget this silly TMK storyline. Ok I can finally get to the story!_

Sam McCall sat in Jake's with an ice-cold beer and thought about how she should be at home relaxing after her day at work. But this environment felt more comfortable than her empty, fancy apartment. She observed the few couplings in the bar, and the people playing pool and darts, and finally settled on the one man she didn't want to think about. _Jason Morgan._ She wondered if that feeling she got when she looked at him would ever go away. Or simply if he would just go away.

"Jason," Sam greeted the man she once loved.

"Hey Sam. Unwinding after work I see? Looks like a good idea. Mind if I join you?" Jason asked the woman he thought some part of him would always care for.

Sam sighed. That was really the last thing she wanted, but what choice did she have. And deep down inside, she was glad to be able to talk with Jason again, like they had before their relationship went downhill.

"Sure, but I'm not treating," she said with a grin.

Jason smiled a rare smile, and Sam felt that familiar tug at her heart at the light behind his blue eyes.

"Why does that not surprise me? My treat, and just don't expect me to carry you home this time. Too far of a walk now," Jason said with a laugh.

Just then, Robin, Emily, Elizabeth, Lainey, and Kelly walked into the bar. Pushing a couple tables together, they loudly chatted and laughed as they sat down. Robin however, walked up to the bar to order some rounds of tequila, and smiled and moved down the bar towards Jason and Sam.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Robin asked, a little puzzled, because the last she heard, they had broken up about 2 months ago. _Well whatever, _she thought, _I'd be the first to admit that Jason is one hard habit to break._

"Good, just relaxing after work, and Sam was here doing the same so I decided to join her. I take it you and the girls are doing the same?" Jason said.

"Yeah, just sharing a few drinks and laughs, thankful we have some time off from the hospital. Well, I see our drinks are ready, so I better get 'em over there before the girls get too impatient."

Just then, Sam heard the ring on Jason's phone go off, and heard the tone that meant it was Sonny. All at once she felt disappointed that he was leaving, hey it was hard to break that habit, but also relieved that he wouldn't be sitting there next to her for much longer.

"Yeah…uh huh. I'll get Spinelli to look into it." Jason closed his phone and turned to Sam and said, "Well, looks like my work day isn't over yet. Bye Sam." As he left he slapped some money on the counter, and then waved to the women sitting at the table.

As Jason walked out the door, Patrick Drake walked into the bar. Waving to the ladies at the table, he decided against joining them, and instead wandered over to the end of the bar towards Sam.

"Ms. McCall. Always a pleasure," he said, happy to see the she was alone and looking good as usual.

"Patrick…charming as always I see. If all of you are here, who's running General Hospital?" Sam asked with a laugh, deciding that a little flirtation with Dr. Drake could be just the cure to taking her mind of Jason.


	2. Chapter 2

Patrick laughed at Sam's comment and sat down on the stool recently vacated by Jason. He smiled charmingly at Sam and said, "I hope you don't mind if I join you?"

Sam smiled just as charmingly and said, "By all means Doctor. So tell me, what brings you in tonight? Nobody appealing left at the hospital? Most of your coworkers are sitting over there. Or is it one specific Doctor over there that brings you here?"

"No, nothing like that. I'm assuming by Doctor you mean Robin. But that never went anywhere. She's not quite my type. I like my women a little more…well, a little more like you Sam."

Sam laughed at this and said, "Nice try Patrick. I don't care what you say, I'm not sleeping with you tonight." She grinned as she said this, and Patrick couldn't help but feel a tightening in his groin as he thought about how gorgeous she was. He could only imagine what she would look like in his bed.

"Ah ha, but you just said tonight…that leaves an opening for some other night then?"

They both laughed at that, and Coleman came down to their end of the bar. He refilled Sam's beer, and asked Patrick, "What's your poison Doc? A beer like Ms. McCall here, or tequila like your coworkers?"

"A beer, thanks Coleman. And keep them coming. For both of us."

About an hour later, Sam and Patrick were both feeling quite relaxed and happy. They weren't the only ones, as the ladies from GH were quite raucous in their laughter, and having a blatant contest to see "who had had the best" in their experiences with men.

"So what do you say Sam? You want to add to this conversation?" Robin called over. Sam turned towards the women, laughing and said, "Well now, I'd have to think about that."

The women laughed, and Robin said, "Well, just say Jason. You know its true. It's what I said." The table erupted in laughter as Emily shouted out a "Gross! That's my _Brother_!" And the Kelly said, "Oh to be so lucky to have experienced Jason. He's gorgeous, even if he does work for Sonny. Who is also pretty hot, by the way."

Sam laughed and felt a little uncomfortable thinking that she could compare both of them. _Oh well, _she thought, _Jason was the best I ever had, and probably will have. Spinelli calls him 'Stone Cold' but he's anything but._ She shouted over the laughter of the women and said, "Ok Robin, I'll admit it. So far, it's Jason."

Patrick smirked at this and leaned in towards Sam and said, "Good thinking in adding the 'so far.' Since you have yet to experience me, that is."

Sam swung around and leaned even closer to him and said, "Ha! This is the usual stuff that gets you in with the ladies? Not gonna work with me. Now, what do you say we have a game of pool? Are you up for it?"

"Of course Sam. I'm up for anything with you."

Sam stood up from the stool, swaying slightly from the effects of the alcohol and said, "Well, I guess we'll see about that won't we? Let's make this interesting."

"Ok, name your terms."

"Hmm…let's see. I win, you have to…pay off my tab here at Jake's. And believe me, it's not just from tonight." She grinned as she said this.

Patrick smiled and said, "Ok, those are easy terms. And if I win? You have to give me a chance. We'll see _just _how long you can stand not sleeping with me."

Sam smiled and said, "You're on."


	3. Chapter 3

"But wait, before we start this game, let's get some music. What are you in the mood for Patrick?"

Patrick readied the pool balls in order, and said, "Whatever you like. It doesn't matter what you choose, I'm still going to win."

Sam smiled and said, "Ok whatever you say!"

She walked over to the jukebox and considered her options. Dancing slightly to the current song, she couldn't help but draw Patrick's attention. _Damn she is hot, _he thought. _I really need to win this game. _He watched her swaying hips as they continued their seductive dance. Grinning at the directions his thoughts turned, he walked over to her. He grabbed hold of her hips, startling her, but she seemed pleasantly surprised. Leaning back against him, she said, "Like what you saw, huh Doc? So are you here to help me pick out a song, or to try and distract me from winning this game?"

Leaning down close to her ear, Patrick said in a low, sexy voice, "Yeah, I did like what I saw. And why don't you pick out a song and get it over with. The sooner we play this game, the sooner I win, in more ways than one."

Sam turned around and leaned back against the jukebox. Pressing a couple random buttons, she pulled Patrick's head down as if to kiss him, but instead whispered in his ear, "Hmm well, maybe you will win, but personally I think either way, I will win, am I right?"

Patrick replied, "Glad you think so. So are we playing or not? Or would you like to concede right now and just call it a night?"

_I could really enjoy this, _Sam thought. _I mean, he's sexy as hell, and fun. What harm would it be to enjoy myself with him? God knows it's been awhile since Jason and I had any fun together, and those days are long over. Oh well. I'll probably regret this tomorrow when I am sober, but what the hell? _ "Oh no Patrick. You're not getting off that easy. Let's get this game started."

As she pushed Patrick out of the way, he smiled and said, "By the way, what music did you pick? Anything good?"

"I don't know, I just pushed random buttons. Let's hope it's good."

Just then, Sam heard the beginning of the song. She smiled as she said, "Well, now isn't this song somewhat appropriate?" She leaned over the table and took the first shot.

Patrick listened for a moment and said, 'Yeah, good choice McCall."

Just then, the ladies at the table began singing with the lyrics of Pat Benatar's song _Heartbreaker. _

_You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be_

_You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around with me!  
You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around no, no, no!_

"Your shot Drake. I'm already ahead. This is too easy!" Sam said, about ten minutes later.

Patrick smirked and said, "Hey, I was taking it easy on you at first. You wanna play serious? I'll play serious." Lining up his shot, he aimed and hit the ball directly where he wanted. Two of the balls entered into one of the pocket, and Patrick straightened. "See, I told you. Serious."

"Humph well, I'm still winning. And I'm going to keep on winning." She leaned over slightly to get a better angle, and Patrick leaned down behind her. Running his hand down her arms, he positioned them more firmly behind the ball.

"Sorry, I just wanted to help out a little," he said, whispering into Sam's ear. "I think you can take the shot now." He stood up and leaned back against a stool.

Sam shook her head to clear her mind of the thoughts that had raced into it at the feel of his hands on her and his breath against her ear. She concentrated on the ball, but scraped instead. She straightened and said, "You planned that, didn't you?"

"Planned what? I was trying to help. Not my fault I distracted you. All's fair in love and…pool right?"

"Whatever Patrick. Your shot."


	4. Chapter 4

About 20 minutes later, Samantha McCall was extremely disappointed with herself. _Damn, _she thought, _how the hell did he beat me? I must be more drunk than I thought, unless…_ "You…you cheated Patrick Drake! There's no way you won. I…I know I was winning, and then all the sudden, you're mister champion pool player? What the hell? I know I had this won!"

Patrick chuckled as he placed Sam's and his pool sticks back in the stand. He watched her gesturing wildly at the table and tried to make sense of her rambling on about his "cheating" and how she was "the real winner." In the middle of her rant, he grabbed one of her arms that she was waving around and pulled her to him. She stopped talking.

Sam didn't know what happened. She was in the middle of a nice long rant at this man, and all the sudden, she's in his arms? Never mind the fact that it felt…nice. And right. _Oh shit. What did I get myself into?_

Patrick smiled at Sam. He looked at her warm brown eyes, and said, "I'm not a cheater Sam. I won fair and square. Now, I believe I need to work on collecting my winnings." He ran one hand into her hair, and with the other pulled her even tighter against him. He saw the desire burning in her eyes, and knew they were mirroring his own. Leaning his head down, he used the hand buried in her lush hair to pull her head towards him. Sighing, she leaned in.

As her lips met his, Sam was shocked. She knew Patrick was sexy, but he was obviously passionate as well. She parted her lips, allowing him into her mouth, and he reciprocated. They kissed passionately, and only stopped when they heard Coleman yell, "Hey kids, either you get a room upstairs, or you get outta here. This ain't the place for that." Laughing, he walked back behind the bar.

Sam pulled away slightly and looked up at Patrick. He smiled.

"So what do you think about that Sam?"

"What? The kiss? It was…ok. You could improve though." Sam chuckled to herself, willing to admit in her mind that that kiss had pretty much blown her away. But no way would she add to his already over inflated ego by telling him that. At least, not right now.

Patrick grinned slowly and said, "Well, I guess you'll just have to help me with that. I aim to please."

"I'm sure you do. But right now, I need to be getting home. How about we grab a cab? Your apartment is close to mine. Right?"

"And here I was thinking that we would be sharing a cab to the same destination," Patrick sighed dramatically. Sam laughed and he continued, "But I suppose you're right. I need to rest up before I finish collecting on this bet anyway. And you better too."

Sam simply walked over to the bar and told Coleman, "Hey, put it on my tab. I'll be down tomorrow to pay you. I tried to get the nice Doctor over there to do it, but I lost the bet. So I guess I better pay up huh?"

Coleman smiled and said, "Sure sweetie. Pay tomorrow. Whenever, you're always welcome here, you know that."

"Thanks Coleman." Turning back to Patrick, Sam walked towards him, and said, "Well, let's get going. I'm tired, and all I can think about is bed."

Patrick raised his eyebrow at this. "I like the way you think Sam."

"Get your mind out of the gutter. I meant sleep. As in me, alone. And you, in your own apartment, alone."

"That's exactly what I meant! Who has their mind in the gutter now?"

"Oh you! Let's go."

They easily caught a cab outside, and slid into, heading towards their respective apartments. Turning her head towards Patrick, Sam placed her hand on his arm and said, "You know, that's the most fun I've had in a long time. Thanks. And I really mean that, thanks for everything."

Patrick met her eyes and then kissed her hand. "My pleasure Sam."

Sam laid her head on his shoulder, and promptly fell asleep, which Patrick didn't realize until they were outside his apartment. Shaking her gently, he said her name, but she was out. He gently lifted her out of the cab, and carried her into his building. When he reached his apartment, he couldn't help but wonder how she would react if she woke up in his bed. Smirking at the idea, he decided against it, and laid her on the couch, covering her up. He turned out the lights and walked into his room.


	5. Chapter 5

_Ugh I am never drinking again. _ Sam groaned as she sat up. As her fuzzy mind began to focus, she realized she was not in her apartment. _What the…?_ Just then, she heard a voice say, "Well good morning. Here's some orange juice and some aspirin, because if you feel like me, you'll need them."

Sam turned her head towards Patrick, startled that she was at his place, but relieve to see that she was on the couch, so they obviously hadn't made it to the bedroom. _Thank God. I can't let him think he can win that easily. But I seriously need to not drink again._

Smiling warily at him, she accepted his "breakfast" of sorts and said, "Thanks. Now would you care to explain how I ended up here?"

"Well, you passed out in the cab. I didn't want to leave you, so I brought you up here, well technically, carried you up here, and let you sleep on my couch. And, just so you're not worried, I slept in my own bed, alone, unfortunately."

Sam felt a rush of relief enter her body, even though she knew Patrick would never take advantage of her. "Well, I guess people are right when they say I can't hold my alcohol. And here I was thinking I was getting better at it. Obviously not last night."

Patrick chuckled and sat down next to her on the couch. Switching into doctor mode, he asked, "You are feeling ok, right? Because if you're too sick, I'll take care of you. After all, this is partially my fault."

Sam snorted in derision and said, "Yeah Doc, I'm ok. Thanks for the concern though. What would be helpful would be taking me to Jake's so I can get my car."

"Ok, finish your juice, I have to grab a few things, but I can drop you off there on my way to the hospital."

At the mention of the word hospital, Sam had a rush of memories click in her brain. "Ha well, give my best to the ladies of GH when you see them this morning. The way they were tossing 'em back, I'm sure they feel as great as I do."

Patrick laughed as he grabbed his briefcase that had some files in it and a bag with some clothes. He watched Sam get up from the couch and stretch her petite frame, unknowingly looking quite appealing. Walking around to the front of the couch, he said, "You ready McCall?"

"Yeah, let's go Doc."

Walking out of the apartment, Patrick locked the door behind them. They headed for the elevators and were lucky enough to not have to wait. Sam was very quiet, but he figured she just had a headache. He was lucky to not have been drinking quite as much as she had, plus his aspirin had already kicked in. And the shower helped too, although he couldn't help but think she still looked pretty hot in her slept-in-last-night's clothes. Unfortunately for him, his thoughts immediately went to her in a shower, and realizing that if he was too distracted by those fantasies, she would soon be well aware.

Sam thought about how embarrassing this was. When she got too drunk like that with Jason, she never had to worry, because he rarely was too far gone to take care of her, and she always had him there to take her home. Shaking her head as if to clear the thoughts from her mind, she glanced up at the man in the elevator next to her. Although she hadn't quite made it home, he had made sure she was safe. She said to him, "You know Patrick, thanks for making sure I made it out of Jake's ok. And I really did have fun last night, even if you did cheat."

Patrick laughed at that remark and replied, "Well, Sam, it was no trouble, I couldn't very well leave you there could I? And no matter what you say, I did not cheat, and I will collect on that bet."

"Humph well good luck trying Doc. I have to say, I'm sure I'll enjoy your attempts though. You're not too bad of company once you loosen up." Sam grinned up at Patrick, and he couldn't help himself, he leaned down and kissed her. It was nothing like their passionate kiss of last night, but it was still nice. Sam sighed and leaned into him, as he dropped the stuff he was carrying and placed his arms around her. The kiss got more and more passionate until they heard the bell ding, signifying the elevator was at their destination. Slightly embarrassed, they grabbed their stuff and laughingly walked out the door, not paying attention to the other tenants of the building who had witnessed their embrace when the doors opened.

"I knew you'd come around Sam. Just wait and see, you might decide I'm more than just good company," Patrick said, as they slid into his car. Sam raised her eyebrow, but didn't reply. In fact, the ride to Jake's was comfortable silent. As they pulled into the parking lot, Sam turned to look at him and said softly, "Thanks again Patrick. I'm sure I'll see you around."

Patrick smiled and said, "You can bet on it."


	6. Chapter 6

_I am just going say that Jason broke up with Sam because Alexis asked him to when she was really sick. She thought she was going to die so she wanted Sam to help raise the girls, but was afraid for them being involved in his lifestyle. Sam agreed to it, but still is getting over Jason. I know I said previously it was about 2 months ago, but I think for the sake of the story I'll say 6 months ago._

Two nights later, Sam was knocking on Jason's door. He answered, and said, "Hey…Sam. Come in."

Sam walked in and sat down on the couch. Jason sat next to her and said, "Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I really need a favor though. If you don't mind?"

"Hmm…depends on the favor," Jason said with a smile.

"Very funny. I need you to help me convince Sonny and Ric to lay off Alexis right now. They keep pressuring her about the kids, and its not making it any easier on her. She's barely recovered from her cancer, and dragging her in and out of court about custody is too much for her. I know she hasn't been my mother for long, but I can't help that I care about her. And I love Kristina and Molly, there is no reason for them to go through this."

Jason sighed and ran a hand across his face. "I know Sam. I tried talking to Sonny about it, but you know how he gets. He can't handle the idea that Ric would end up with Kristina, so he's trying to get control of the situation. Apparently Alexis told him that there is a risk of remission, and he doesn't want to take any chances. Maybe it would be best coming from you anyway."

"Jason, you know I won't be better at convincing him than you. You, and possible Carly, are the only people who can talk sense into Sonny when he gets like this. I just don't know what to do! Alexis is so worn out, and I want to help."

Jason looked at Sam, amazed at how compassionate she could be. He never expected her to agree to let him go for Alexis' sake. But he hadn't realized quite how much her sisters meant to her.

"I know Sam. I'll try again. And you know, you could try Carly. She's been through this stuff with Sonny, she can help you."

Sam smiled and said, "Bet you never expected to say those words to me and have me agree huh? I guess its nice being semi-friendly with Carly. But since we're now business partners, I guess we have to be."

Jason chuckled and said, "Yeah well, at least I don't have to worry about getting called down to Jake's to break up you two fighting again."

Sam laughed and said, "Well maybe, if we ever disagree on something. But Jason, thanks for the advice."

Sam stood to leave, and Jason walked her to the door. Before she left, she turned around and gave Jason a hug. Jason was surprised, but returned it. Smiling up at him, she said, "We're not too awkward to do this right? Who knows? Maybe someday we'll be like you and Carly."

At Jason's look of slight terror, she said, "Ok, maybe not quite to her extent, but you know what I mean."

"Yeah Sam, you know you can count on me."

"Bye Jason."

About 20 minutes later, Sam was walking up to the nurses' station at GH when she heard someone say, "Hello gorgeous."

Sam smiled and turned around. "Hey Patrick."

Patrick was happy to see her. "You must be here to see Alexis? She's finishing up her appointment right now; apparently Robin has been helping her look into some treatments that may help her recover more quickly. I'm sure she'll be out in about 10 minutes."

"Thanks Doc. That's exactly why I'm here."

Patrick put on a sad face and said, "And here I was thinking you might actually have been here to see me."

Laughing, Sam started to walk towards the waiting area but stopped and said, "No Patrick. But you are an added bonus."

Patrick couldn't help but like that comment. He walked over with her, and said, "Ok, well then how about a date? You know, just you and me, somewhere not involving drinking, after the last time," (Sam laughed at this) "a nice dinner maybe?"

Sam smiled at Patrick. "When exactly would you like this to happen?"

"Tomorrow night work for you? I could pick you up at 6."

"Make it 7. I have to meet with Carly to work out some details for our new club."

"You know, the thought of you and Carly working together peacefully seems a little unlikely to me."

"Hey! Just what do you mean by that remark Dr. Drake?" Carly interrupted, as she walked into the lounge. "Just because we may not have gotten along at one point doesn't mean we can't now."

Sam smiled at her new…friend and said, "Right. Everything ok Carly?"

"Actually, I am here to see you. Jason told me that you might need some advice for handling Sonny. I'm your woman for that!"

"On that note, I am leaving," Patrick said. "I'll see you tomorrow at 7. Bye Carly."

"Bye!" both women said in unison.

Leaning down conspiratorially, Carly said, "You and Dr. Hottie huh? Good choice Sam."

Sam laughed. "No, we're simply…enjoying each other's company. We'll see if it amounts to anything. I'm still recovering from Jason you know. He's not an easy man to get over, no matter what the circumstance."

Carly smiled and said, "Well, Patrick sure could make me get over someone. And hopefully on top of him, too!"

"CARLY!!" With that, Sam and Carly walked onto the elevator, and headed down by the piers to the location of their new club.


	7. Chapter 7

Samantha McCall was nervous. Like full on, first date nervous. She hadn't felt like this in years. With Jason, she had never been nervous; everything had just felt right. Now, she was nervous because of Patrick. But it wasn't bad. She was excited about going out with him. In fact, she had been looking forward to it all day, and last night too. Carly had teased her mercilessly about it, but Sam had hidden her true feelings about the date and Carly had finally let it go. Which, considering it was Carly, was something.

Just then, her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey! I just wanted to let you know the glasses were finally delivered this afternoon after you left so we will be able to open on time. I did call the company though, and let them have it," said Carly.

"Oh good. And why am I not surprised you called them? They said that with such a large order they might take longer to ship."

"Well, I'm impatient. I want our club-restaurant to open soon, and for everything to go smoothly. Is that asking for too much?"

Sam laughed and said, "Okay, thanks for letting me know. Now why are you really calling?"

"Because I'm downstairs in the lobby and I think you should invite me up to the Penthouse to help you decide what you're going to wear."

Sam groaned. "Carly. I am a grown woman who has gone on plenty of dates. I can figure out what to wear."

"You forget Sam, I own this place, so I can get in anywhere."

Sam turned around and saw Carly come bursting through the door. Sam shook her head, but she wasn't surprised. _I can't believe we actually get along like this. I wouldn't have believed it if someone had told me a year ago that I would be friends with her._

"Okay, now let's see your options Sam. Do you know where you're going?"

"Yeah, he called me earlier. We're going to Mauricio's and then dancing."

"Ooh how romantic. You sure this is a…what did you call it? 'Not a big deal date?' Sounds like one to me."

"Shut up Carly. It is what it is. Now, hurry up and pick something out with me so I can get ready. I only have about an hour and a half."

"I knew I should have came upstairs earlier," Carly said, as if Sam had kept her away. Sam laughed and led the way towards her closet. Thanks to the show she worked on, she had plenty of outfit choices. Sam sobered slightly, thinking that she only had the job because she had helped find a cure for the virus epidemic that had taken the life of her brother, and almost her then-fiancée Jason. But that was all in the past.

After about 15 minutes, they finally agreed on an outfit choice. Sam ushered Carly out the door, although she wouldn't be surprised if Carly lingered around downstairs, with some crazy excuses as to why she needed to be here at the Metro Court. Sam headed into the shower. _Yes, there was no denying it_, she thought as she lathered her hair. _I am so excited!_


	8. Chapter 8

As Patrick Drake walked into the Metro Court lobby, he couldn't help but be excited for tonight. While he was quite the ladies man, he rarely did things like fancy dinner dates and dancing. But for Sam McCall, he was willing to make a change. He strode through the lobby, but was waylaid by Carly.

"Patrick! You must be here for your date with Sam. I practically forgot you were having one!"

Patrick laughed. "Nice try Carly. Knowing you, you have been bugging her all day about it. But no more interfering! It's just a date, not a big deal. Just two people who like each other's company going out for a little bit."

Carly scoffed and said, "Sure Patrick. Whatever you say. Have fun tonight. I personally am going home to Jax and having some fun of my own."

"Ugh, Carly, why must you say things that bring disturbing images to mind?" Sam said, as she made her way over to the two of them. "Sorry you had to listen to this one here Patrick. Let's get going to avoid her going into details." She grabbed Patrick's arm and pulled him towards the door before he even had a chance to tell her hello.

Walking out, they slid into his car as the valet brought it over. Sam smiled at Patrick and said, "Well? No 'thank you' for rescuing you from Carly stories?"

Patrick grinned. "Oh you rescued me all right. I stopped listening as soon as I saw you walk into the lobby. You look amazing Sam."

Sam smiled happily. She had wanted to look nice for him, for some unexplainable reason. "Thanks. You know, you clean up pretty nice yourself doctor."

"Hmm. Thanks. I wanted to look my best for our little outing."

"Your best? Jeez Doc, you look good, but I see room for improvement," Sam said, with a teasing tone to her voice.

"Yeah well, I'm going to let that slide, considering that you owe me a chance no matter what, those were the terms of the bet, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Sam grumbled. She was still mad she had lost. "On a more serious note, Patrick, I wanted to tell you that I am actually looking forward to this date, so it better be a good one."

Patrick glanced over at her, and she noticed that the grin he was wearing made him look devilishly handsome. "Oh don't worry Sam. It will be. It will be a night to remember."

"I wouldn't go that far. Until I get a chance to sample your dancing skills, then I'll let you know if it's a night to remember, or one I want to forget."

As they pulled up to Mauricio's and got out of the car, Patrick linked Sam's arm through his. "So, have you been here before Sam?"

"No actually. But I've wanted to try it out. Have you?"

"Yeah, I came here with a couple of other surgeons that were here for a medical conference. The food is amazing. You do like Italian, right?"

"I love it. You know, I'm surprised you can actually plan dates like you did, considering you are a famous surgeon and all."

"I don't know about famous, but GH has an amazing staff that can handle just about anything. Granted, I am easy to reach though. I hope that our date won't be cut short, so hopefully nothing too serious will happen so that they call me in."

They were quiet as they sat down and perused the menus. After ordering, Sam leaned forward on the table and said, "Ok Doc, now be honest with me. How exactly do you plan on collecting on this bet? And just what do you think you will be collecting anyway?"

Patrick only smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

After they ate, they headed outside to the car. Sam was pleasantly surprised at how well the date had gone so far. They had talked about their respective jobs, things they liked to do, and the usual first date stuff. They had found out a lot about each other, and actually had quite a bit in common.

Slinging his arm over Sam's shoulder, Patrick said, "So Sam, you ready to hit the dance floor?"

"Yeah, actually. It will be nice to actually go dancing. I haven't been in a really long time."

Patrick chuckled and said, "Yeah, Morgan doesn't seem like much of a dancer."

"Well, certainly not in public. Occasionally I could convince him at home, but that was only when I used all my powers of persuasion."

Patrick smiled down at her and pulled her fully into his arms. "I'd imagine those powers of persuasion are quite powerful aren't they?"

Pulling his head down for a kiss, she answered, "You have no idea." They kissed, and Sam felt as if electricity was flowing through her body. It had been a long time since she had felt the spark like that. Not that Jason didn't excite her, but they had settled into a comfort level that didn't have the same spark that new relationships have. _Oh my God, when did I start thinking that this was a relationship? Shit. Oh I am screwed now._

Breaking the kiss, she had to take a second to catch her breath. As they continued walking out the door of the restaurant, Patrick said, "Probably a good thing we were out in public, or I might have to see just exactly how powerful are those powers of yours can be."

Sam laughed as they got into his car. She was completely relaxed and thought how ironic it had been that she had felt so nervous to go on this date. It was actually a lot of fun.

"What are you thinking about over there?"

"Just how well this is going, and how much fun I am having. You know, I'll be honest with you, I was so nervous earlier. But I am glad that we're doing this. You're actually a lot of fun Doc."

"Well, I'm glad you think so. And since you were so honest, I'll return the favor. I was nervous too. But you are a lot of fun yourself McCall."

As they were talking, they pulled up to the Metro Court. They walked into the lobby and headed for the ballroom, but Sam stopped and said, "Oh no. You've GOT to be kidding me!"

Patrick looked up and noticed that Carly was there with Jax. Realizing that Carly had probably came on purpose so she could see how the date was progressing, he couldn't help laughing.

"It's okay Sam. We'll dance and have a good time, and at least she won't badger you for every detail, because she'll probably be watching like a hawk so she won't miss anything."

Sam laughed along with him. "You're probably right. Oh well. Come on Doc, let's dance!"

They walked into the ballroom, waving hello to Jax and Carly, and Patrick swung her out to the dance floor. It was a slow waltz, and he couldn't help but pull her close. Relaxing into him, Sam sighed. She was definitely having a good time.

Across the dance floor, Carly was having a good time herself. Smiling up at her husband, she said, "You know, as surprising as it may seem, I am glad to see Sam happy. I never would have thought I would like her, but I do. There are a lot of similarities between us, you know? And Patrick is a nice guy. It'll be good for her."

Jax was surprised at how well the two women were getting along, but was happy to see his wife happy, as well as Sam. "You're probably right, as long as he treats her nicely. And I'm sure Alexis will approve. But let's focus on you and me tonight shall we?" Leaning down, he captured his wife's lips in a soft kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: This chapter has a very descriptive scene…just a warning the rating would definitely go up. Enjoy ;)_

Flinging her purse down on the couch, Sam walked over to the small bar in her penthouse. "Would you like a drink?"

Patrick sat down on the couch. "Yeah. What are my choices?"

"Hmm well let's see. We got a little whiskey, some tequila, vodka, and I think there's some champagne in my fridge."

"I say we break open the champagne."

Sam walked out of the room and came back a moment later with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Sitting next to Patrick, she handed him the bottle. "I'll let you do the honors."

He easily popped the cork out and poured them each a glass. Lifting his to Sam, Patrick said, "Cheers…to us."

Sam clinked her glass with his, and replied, "To us." She took a couple sips and set hers down. Sliding Patrick's from his hand, she pulled him towards her. "I think you should finish what you started in the restaurant Dr. Drake."

Leaning down, he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her passionately on the mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. He pulled her onto his lap and she giggled softly.

"Hey Doc, you know, I think we should move to my bedroom…if that's okay with you?"

Patrick smiled. "You think I would complain?" He stood up, still holding her in his arms. He carried her into her room, and stood her on her feet. Walking her slowly back to the bed, he dipped his head down to kiss her again. This time, it was softly. Before the reached the bed, he stopped and looked down at her.

Lifting her chin up, he said quietly, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He brushed the hair back from her face, and she caught his hand.

"Yes. I'm sure. I wouldn't do this if I wasn't Patrick." As she said this, she reached up and pulled his face down to hers and they kissed.

Their kisses deepened and became more passionate as their bodies pressed tightly together. Patrick slowly lowered the zipper on the back of her dress, while she slid his jacket off his shoulders. She took off his tie and pulled his shirt out so it was untucked. He pushed the straps down on her dress, and it was soon pooled at the bottom of her high heels. Stepping out of it, she kicked it to the side. He held her at arms length, admiring her.

"Like what you see Doc?" She said softly. She smiled as she said it, and Patrick thought that he had probably never seen anything more beautiful.

"Yes I do. Very much." He pulled her close again, and she sighed as he kissed her again. She had kissed her fair share of men, and had always enjoyed kissing Jason by far, but there was something about Patrick that made her shiver just from a kiss. He was so sensuous it was impossible to not enjoy it.

She unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off him, and reached for his belt. Her fingers brushed the bulge in his pants and she heard him inhale sharply. She smiled seductively and slowly pulled the zipper down on his pants.

They laid down on the bed and Patrick leaned over top of her. He kissed her all over, making her all the more hot for him. He slid the straps of her bra off and removed it completely. He caressed her and she moaned softly.

Soon they were both completely naked and both were aching for each other.

Sam whispered, "Patrick…please Patrick, I want you."

Patrick retrieved a condom from his pants and slipped it on. He slowly, slowly, inched inside her as she moaned with every aching inch. He groaned as she tightened around him. Slowly they moved together, and as their passion increased, their pace did as well. Finally, they were both crying out in pleasure, and both felt that sweet rush of relief as their lovemaking reached its culmination.

Breathless, they lay in each other's arms. Sam closed her eyes as she laid her head on Patrick's chest. Patrick's eyes closed as well as he wrapped his arm around her. Both were so relaxed, they drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Stretching, Patrick smiled slightly as he felt Sam still lying in his arms. He brushed the hair off her face and kissed the top of her head. She mumbled softly and turned over, rolling away from him. He caressed her bare back and said softly, "Sam…"

She turned back over and opened one eye. "Hi."

"Hi. You know, I'm going to have to go soon. My shift at GH starts in about two hours."

Sam sighed. "Well I suppose we should get up then? Man I don't know how people get up early like this." Continuing to grumble to herself, she got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. She came back out in her blue silk robe and found Patrick buttoning up his pants. He smiled at her.

"You look beautiful in the morning, even if you are not a morning person."

Sam smiled. "Thanks, but it doesn't make getting up any easier."

Patrick laughed. "How about we go get breakfast?"

"Fine, I can get dressed, but you can't wear the clothes you wore last night. Think of the scandal it would cause!" Sam said with a devilish grin on her face.

"Oh yes. Well we can't have a scandal can we? How about you change and we can go to my place and shower there? Then get some food at Kelly's? Mike makes a mean omelet."

"Oh don't I know it. But I think you're trying to get me in the shower with you Doc. What's wrong? Need someone to wash your back?"

Patrick replied, "Ha. You're funny McCall." He ran over to her and picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder as she laughed and yelled at him to put her down.

"Nuh-uh I'm not putting you down. Pick out some clothes and we'll go."

"You have to let me change before we leave! I can't walk around like this, in just a robe!"

Patrick sighed dramatically. Setting her down, he kissed her softly and said, "You better hurry, time's a wasting!"

Fifteen minutes later, they walked into Patrick's apartment. Patrick picked Sam up again, but this time she was facing him, and wrapped her legs around him. He walked into the bathroom, and set her down on the counter next to the sink. She reached up to grab his face and kiss him.

He leaned into her, and they started taking off their clothes. Naked and laughing, they got into the shower. Soon, the bathroom was steamy and the mirrors fogged up—but not all of it was from the hot water.

They got out of the shower, and quickly got ready.

They entered into Kelly's about 15 minutes clasping hands. However, Sam halted when she saw Carly eating with Jason over in the corner. Patrick looked up and noticed what she was looking at. At first, he thought she didn't want Jason to see her with him, but then he realized, as soon as she stood up and walked over towards him and her, that it was Carly she was really worried about.

"Hey Sam! Patrick. How was your date last night?"

Sam groaned. "Carly…can't I just talk to you later? We just wanted to grab some breakfast quickly before Patrick has to go in."

Carly rolled her eyes, and said, "I suppose. Looks like you had a good time though."

She sashayed off, back to her table and Jason, and Sam and Patrick headed to another table. Sam smiled weakly. "I'm sorry about that. You know how Carly is though."

"It's okay. Just don't tell her everything about last night."

"What? Why not? Afraid I didn't enjoy it Doc?"

Patrick looked up at her and grinned. "Oh I know you enjoyed it. I just prefer to keep people guessing sometimes. And you know how Carly is; it will drive her crazy not knowing."

They laughed, and enjoyed their breakfast. About 30 minutes later, Patrick stood up to leave. Before he did, he kissed Sam quickly, and said; "I'll see you later."

"Bye Patrick." She grabbed his hand and gave it a quick squeeze as he smiled at her and then walked out the door. As soon as he did, Carly walked over and sat down, and Jason trailed slowly behind.

He said goodbye to Carly, and turning to Sam, he said, "Good luck Sam." Then he walked out of the door.

Sam sighed. "Okay Carly. I know you're going to ask."


	12. Chapter 12

Carly looked at Sam, and gave her a completely non-convincing innocent look. "What do you mean? Ask you about what?"

Sam snorted derisively. "Don't even try it Carly. You want to know how things went with Patrick right?"

Carly leaned forward and said, conspiratorially, "Of course I want to know! Now spill."

Sam sighed. She knew Carly, in her own twisted Carly-way, was only making sure she was okay. "We had a great time. Dinner was amazing, we talked about a lot of stuff, got to know each other a little better, and the food was great! Oh and the dancing! That man can dance, that's for sure. By the way, the ballroom looked good last night."

"Thanks. So…I know you're leaving something out here!"

"Okay, okay. We went upstairs after we finished dancing…and well…we slept together."

Carly smiled and leaned forward even further. "How was it?"

Sam smiled back, like the cat that ate the canary, and replied, "Amazing. It was…passionate but still fun. I don't know how to describe it. I can tell you though; my legs are still kind of shaky. But that might be due to the sex we just had in the shower at his apartment."

"WHAT?!" Carly burst out, drawing some attention to their table from the other customers.

"You heard me."

Carly laughed and said, "Well…I guess all I can say is congratulations."

Sam joined her laughing and said, "Yeah well, we'll see where this goes." She sighed. "You know, I was a little worried about how things would go, I mean, I haven't dated like that in a long time. But somehow…it just felt right in a way."

Carly reached across the table and squeezed Sam's hand briefly. "I know what you mean. I guess you just can't ever give up hope that your true love is out there, and you'll find a way to be together."

"Whoa, I don't know about the love business. I'm just glad I was able to relax and enjoy myself with someone other than Jason. That was my biggest fear."

"Well it all turned out good right? Then no more worries. Keep dating the hot doc, work on our amazing club opening, and just have fun for awhile."

The ladies soon got up and left, working on their plans for their new club, which would be opening in 3 days. They walked to their office, where they could easily survey the finishing touches being put on the club, and planned out how opening night would work.

Sometime around 5, they decided it was time to call it a night, and each headed off to their respective homes.

Sam was walking on the docks when she heard a woman crying softly. She looked around and spotted Elizabeth sitting on a bench, with Cameron in his stroller, as she just sat there and cried.

"Elizabeth? Are you okay?"

Liz tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but couldn't. She shook her head, and said, "I-I just want to be happy! I thought Lucky was it for me. B-But I just caught him cheating on me with Maxie Jones! Maxie Jones! Oh God. I don't know what to do!" She broke down then, and Sam sat next to her, and simply put her arm around her.

Elizabeth slowly calmed down and sat up straight. "I'm sorry Sam. I didn't mean to cry all over you."

Sam sighed. "It's okay Elizabeth. I understand. Umm…what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. When I caught them, they were in…" she shuddered at the thought, her face turning red with anger. "They were in our bed. I can't sleep there. It's just wrong."

"Okay, well, you know, I know we're not really friends, but I have an extra room at my apartment, would you and Cameron like to stay there for a couple days until you can get things situated?"

Elizabeth looked at Sam, surprise apparent on her face. "You would do that for me?"

"Yes. Because I know what it feels like to have no place to go, and I wouldn't wish that feeling on anyone. You go get your stuff, or better yet, I can go with you if you want, and then we can go to my apartment and get you settled in."

Elizabeth hugged Sam. "You know, you reminded me a lot of Jason by doing that."

Sam smiled, "I'm glad. He's a good man. You know, you could talk to him about this. He's always good to lean on in times like these." Sam's smile turned wistful as she reflected on all the times he had let her lean on him.

"You miss him don't you?"

"Everyday. But it's getting better. Soon we'll be to the point where we're comfortable being friends with each other without the awkwardness. I promised him I wouldn't be like Carly though."

Both women laughed. Standing, they headed towards Liz's apartment.


	13. Chapter 13

Two days later, Sam smiled as she walked into her apartment and saw a few toys lying around. She loved being around Cameron, although it made her wish for a child of her own. At first, Elizabeth had been worried that Cameron would be a bother to Sam, but Sam had made it clear how much she loved kids, and had even taken him to her mother's for a play date with Molly and Kristina.

She picked up the toys and put them into Cameron's temporary toy box. She turned at the loud knock on the door and walked over to it.

"Lucky. What are you doing here? Elizabeth is out, and she made it clear she doesn't want to see you anyway."

"Don't preach at me Sam. I have a right to see my son." Lucky said this, waving his arms around, looking crazed enough for Sam to guess that he was high on those pills which ruined his marriage.

"You need to leave Lucky, or I will call the guards."

"You better tell her I was here, and that I want to see my son!"

Sam slammed the door in his face, angry that he was here. She felt terrible for Elizabeth, but she thought that Elizabeth was getting better, with the help of Jason. She smiled at the fact that they tried to keep it hidden for her sake, but she was fine with it. She knew Jason had always cared for Elizabeth, and that Liz felt the same way. Besides, she was quite content with dating Patrick.

Patrick and Sam had gone out together, or seen each other sometime everyday since their date. They were happy together, learning more about each other, and extremely compatible in bed. Sam grinned as wicked thoughts about him entered her mind. She picked up her phone, which was vibrating across the table and smiled even wider at the name on the screen.

"Hey you. I was just thinking about you."

Patrick laughed, low and seductive. "Me too, that's why I called. Although, you might be embarrassed at the direction my thoughts were heading."

"Yeah right Doc. Mine were right there with yours."

"Oh really? Well, what are you up to right now? I have a 2 hour break right now, before my night shift, if you want to grab some dinner or something."

"Sounds good. How about Kelly's?"

"I'll meet you there in 15 minutes."

"Bye."

15 minutes later, Patrick walked into Kelly's and slid onto the chair across from Sam. She smiled at him, and said, "Hey."

He smiled back. "Hey to you too. So I overheard Elizabeth and Robin talking, Elizabeth lives with you now?"

"Just a temporary thing. She's going through some tough times, and I know what that feels like. She has a son, she has nowhere else to go at the moment, and I have a spare room. It all worked out. She's working on finding something of her own though."

"Ah. Well. I guess we'll just have to save out rendezvous for my apartment then?"

Sam laughed. "So you think you have a chance of another rendezvous then?"

"Oh I know so."

Sam sighed theatrically. "Well, I guess I can let you have one then. Tomorrow night is the club opening, don't forget that you promised to be my date!"

"I didn't forget. I'm actually looking forward to it. Lots of ladies looking gorgeous, what's not to look forward to?" He said, as Sam smacked his arm playfully at that comment.

They both laughed and Sam smiled when she saw who was walking through the door. Little Cameron ran free from his mother and came over to give Sam a hug.

"Cameron!" Elizabeth said, "I'm sorry Sam, he just really likes you."

"Aw I like him too. It's okay."

Sam noticed that Jason, who had obviously walked in with them, was standing back, as if he didn't want her to notice he was with them. "Hey Jason. What are you three up to today?"

Liz felt a rush of relief that Sam didn't seem bothered by the fact that she was seeing Jason. But of course, why should she? She was happily seeing Patrick.

"Hey Sam. I don't know really. A little snack here, then the park probably." Jason was also relieved that Sam didn't seem upset. But, if he knew Sam as well as he thought he did, she was too happy with seeing Patrick to be upset with him moving on as well.

"Oh that sounds nice. Well, you guys have fun. And don't forget, I better be seeing you at the club opening tomorrow night, both of you!" Sam said this, hoping they would take the hint and go together.

Jason rolled his eyes. He rarely behaved like this, but it was Sam, she knew him better than anyone probably, except maybe Elizabeth, who was learning more and more with every moment they spent together. "Carly had already reminded me 4 times today, I don't think I could forget if I tried."

Sam laughed. Her and Patrick stood up to leave as Elizabeth, Cameron, and Jason sat down. Walking out of Kelly's, Patrick grabbed her hand. "You really like kids don't you?"

"I love them."

"You would make an awesome mother someday."

Sam sighed. "Yeah, someday."

They headed to the park for a quick walk through before Patrick had to head back to the hospital. As he headed for the hospital, Sam headed down to the club. She knew Carly would be there giving orders, and Sam thought that since it was her club too, she deserve some input.


	14. Chapter 14

The next night, Sam and Carly were rushing around like maniacs before the club opened. Jax sat down next to Patrick and both watched as the women went around changing things they had just "perfected" moments before.

"Now I know this is typical Carly behavior," Jax said, "But I have never seen Sam act like this. She must really be nervous."

Patrick nodded his head in agreement, and smiled. "Yeah, she wasn't even this nervous on our first date! I wonder if I should take offense to that."

Jax laughed. "Sam doesn't let stuff like that faze her. I'm surprised she's letting this."

"She hasn't talked about much other that this since last night."

"Only last night?" Jax joked, "Carly's been talking about this since last month!"

Carly and Sam were just walking over, and Carly said, "Hey! You know, it's all turning out nicely though."

Both women wrapped an arm around each other. "Now, if you lazy guys will get up, it's time for us to get ready to welcome people."

All four of them walked over to the door, as people started to walk in. Sonny walked in with Kate, and Jason and Liz walked in behind them. Sam hugged Jason and whispered to him, "I hope you and her are happy together Jase. She deserves it after the hell Lucky has been putting her through." He smiled at her before she quickly turned away to comment on how pretty Elizabeth looked.

Patrick and Jason nodded at each other, and Jason moved over to Carly who was waiting to bombard him with arguments about why he shouldn't be here with Liz. Patrick stiffened beside Sam and she looked up at the door, wondering what he was seeing amongst the throngs waiting to enter. She saw Lucky there, waiting to come in with Lulu, and Nikolas and Emily stood behind them.

Patrick leaned down and whispered, "Somehow I don't think Lucky is going to take Elizabeth and Jason being here together very well."

Sam nodded. "Can you go tell Jason that he's here? He'll find some way to handle it."

Patrick walked away to do so, returning quickly to Sam's side to greet more people as they walked in. "Jason said to tell you he'll handle it and for you to not pull a Carly."

Sam threw a dirty look Jason's way, and laughed a little. "He's so funny, isn't he?"

Patrick chuckled, and flung an arm over her shoulders. She leaned into him, and he pressed a quick kiss on her forehead. "Thanks for being here with me tonight, Patrick. I would have felt really awkward alone."

He smiled down at her. "I have the feeling you would have found somebody to come with you. I bet Jason would have."

Sam looked up at him. "I hope you know that Jason and I are truly over Patrick. I am thoroughly focused on spending time with you and enjoying your company."

"I know. I just know how Morgan is from what I've heard. He's incredibly loyal to those he cares about, and you are one of those people." He paused, and said, "But he's not the only one who cares about you Sam. I do too."

She was slightly surprised to hear him say that, but smiled. "I care about you too, Doc. But you better be careful, because you'd be pretty easy to fall for, and I don't take heartbreak very nicely."

"Who said anything about heartbreak? I think I might enjoy the fall right along with you."

There were very few people trickling through the doors, and Sam and Carly knew they had some networking to do inside the club. Patrick, Sam, Carly and Jax stood by the bar talking quietly before the women would start the night off with a small speech.

Carly walked over to where two microphones were waiting, and grabbed them. Handing one to Sam, she said, "Okay people, welcome to Wicked, the newest, hottest, most happening place to be in Port Charles."

Sam interrupted, "We're so glad you could all come, we hope you have a great time. For the first 2 hours, drinks are on the house! The D.J. will start the dance music any moment, so get ready to have fun!"

Everyone clapped, and the two women walked back over to Patrick and Jax.

Patrick pulled Sam into his arms, and whispered into her ear, "This place is amazing Sam. You and Carly have done an awesome job. I think you are going to be very successful in the night club business." He kissed her softly, and they headed out to mingle amongst the crowd.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam turned around swiftly at the sound of a loud angry voice. She grimaced when she realized it was Lucky yelling at Jason. She quickly walked over to him, and put a hand on his arm, saying softly but firmly, "Lucky!"

He jerked his arm away from her touch. "You stay out of this Sam. It has nothing to do with you. Look at these two! Sitting here like Elizabeth and I are no longer married."

"You cheated on me Lucky. I am not the one who broke those vows we made. You are."

Sam put her hand back on Lucky's arm again, and started to say, "Elizabeth is right…" But before she could finish, Lucky jerked his arm back, catching Sam off guard and knocking her to the ground. Jason stood instantly; ready to remove Lucky from the situation, but Patrick beat him to it.

Grabbing Lucky by the collar, he hissed, "Never, ever lay a hand on a woman. You made a mistake coming here, and an even bigger one by what you just did. You smell like a whole bottle of whiskey; we don't want that here. GET OUT."

Lucky stammered, "I-I didn't mean to do t-that. I don't know what j-just happened."

Elizabeth shook her head sadly and helped pick Sam back up. Sam looked Lucky in the eyes, and said, "Lucky, you need to go. I am sorry for your situation, but you made your own bed, time to lie in it. You need to leave this club before I have you physically removed."

Lucky said softly, "I'm sorry." Nikolas and Emily walked over, and Nikolas said, "I'll take you home Lucky."

"No, I don't want you guys to ruin your good time. I'm going to walk home; give myself time to clear my head."

Sam and Patrick sat down with Elizabeth and Jason. "I am so sorry Sam." Elizabeth said.

"No harm done. Just bruised my ego a bit by being knocked down on my butt at my own club. But I'm fine. He didn't hurt me, and it was an accident. Jason, that was directed at you, before you get all defensive."

Patrick pulled Sam close. "What? You think I can't get defensive too?"

Sam chuckled, and whispered, "You can work out all your frustrations later—with me."

"I like the sound of that."

Sam and Patrick chatted with Liz and Jason for a little while, before getting up to continue their mingling. They talked with Sonny and Kate, Nikolas and Emily, Robin, Lainey, and Kelly, and Alexis and Ric.

The club's opening night party was winding down, and the DJ started playing some slower dance songs. Patrick pulled Sam out to the dance floor, and they swayed slowly together to the music. Sam rested her head on Patrick's chest and sighed.

"Are you tired?"

"Yeah…but not in a bad way. I'm so proud and happy of how things worked out. I couldn't have asked for a better opening."

Patrick tilted her chin up towards him and leaned down, softly touching his lips to hers. She reciprocated by pulling him even closer, and he deepened the kiss. Sam felt the now-familiar rush of sensations that she felt whenever Patrick kissed her.

Patrick broke the kiss, and said, teasingly, "Too bad you're so tired. I guess we'll just have to put off our own, private celebration then?"

"Oh shut up Doc. You just want me to say how much I want to get out of here and into a bed with you don't you?"

"Pretty much. You just made my night."

Sam attempted to scowl and Patrick just laughed at her. They walked off the dance floor, and headed back to where Carly and Jax stood by the bar. It was almost closing time.

Sam and Carly grabbed the microphones again, and Sam said, "Okay everyone, we just want to say thank you so much for coming out to _Wicked's _opening night. We hope you enjoyed yourself!"

Carly added, "Don't forget to come back soon! Thanks again!"

The crowd clapped, and people started heading for the doors. Many people came up and congratulated Sam and Carly on the success of their club. Elizabeth and Jason were one of the last couples that came up. Jason congratulated Carly and Elizabeth gave Sam a hug.

Liz whispered, "Umm…this might be awkward for you to know, but I'm staying at Jason's tonight."

Sam smiled. "Good for you! Don't do anything I wouldn't!" She said in a sing-song manner.

Sam, Patrick, Carly and Jax all agreed that they should all go home and get some sleep before worrying about clean up. Normal nights would not be this long, but opening night was an exception. They all went out the doors and headed their separate ways.

Patrick wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders. "I'd say that was quite the successful business you and Carly managed to start. I'm still amazed at the relationship you two have formed."

Sam laughed. "Me too. But I'm very proud of what we've accomplished. Now, I say, you, me, and a bed. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds amazing."

Back at Sam's apartment, they quickly got ready for bed. Sam snuggled up next to Patrick. "I know you were kidding earlier about me being too tired to celebrate, but I hate to say it, you may be right."

Patrick kissed her, and said, "Get some sleep then. We'll make up for it in the morning."

"Oh we will, will we?"

"You know it McCall."

They made out a little before both snuggled comfortably together, and drifted off to sleep.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: This is going to be the final chapter, I may decide to write an epilogue later, but for right now, this is it. It's also very short. Enjoy!_

7 Months Later

Sam sat on a park bench next to Alexis. She smiled as Kristina, Molly, Michael, and Morgan all played together. Sonny and Kate were off on their honeymoon, and Carly and Jax sat on a blanket about 10 feet away looking like they wanted to go on another honeymoon of their own.

Sam smiled even bigger as she saw Patrick walk around the corner of the path and head her way. She got up and ran over to him, and he picked her up as he kissed her.

"Hey baby. How's the playing in the park going?"

"Great." Sam and Patrick clasped hands, Sam's left hand glinting in the sunlight as it hit her engagement ring. "They are all having a good time, and everyone is getting along."

"Shocking, isn't it?"

"Don't I know it!" Sam laughed. She waved at Elizabeth and Jason as they walked into the park, with Cameron in tow. Elizabeth and Jason had gotten married about 10 minutes after Lucky and Elizabeth's divorce had been finalized, or though it seemed. Elizabeth was showing slightly, her 3 month belly barely visible under her sundress.

Sam looked all around her, and realized how happy she was. She and Patrick were getting married in a month and a half, and it was going to be the wedding of her dreams. Her entire family and all her friends would be there, and she couldn't wait!

Sam and Patrick spread out a blanket of their own, not too far away from Jax and Carly's. Sam sat in between Patrick's legs and leaned back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, and said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Patrick. You know, it's amazing how far we've come from a simple drunken bet."

Patrick chuckled. "Best damn bet I ever made."

"You and me both Patrick," Sam said, "You and me both."


End file.
